Avengers V2
by HorselessHeadsman
Summary: In a time where the Avengers no longer exist, and according to the new government are myth, new heroes rise up against a new threat. The Avengers 2.0. SYOC.
1. Chapter 1

"So where are they going now?" Agent Phil Coulson asked former Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury.

"Parting ways. This world doesn't need them for now." Fury moved his wheelchair to a window. "They might not need them again."

Tony Stark blasted off in his Iron Man suit and Thor catapulted himself to Asgard with Mjolnir. Banner drove presumably back to his new lab. Natasha Romanoff was wearing street clothes and disappeared into the crowd while Clint Barton went back to his family.

As for Steve Rogers. He was working for the American government. For now that's all anybody knows.

"The world is safe right now. That's all that's important." Fury told Coulson.

 **In a time where the Avengers no longer exist, and according to the new government are myth, new heroes rise up against a new threat. The Avengers 2.0. SYOC.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **How they act as a hero:**

 **Superhero name/callsign:**

 **Was the name self assigned or given?:**

 **Typical outfit:**

 **Hero costume(s)/outfit(s):**

 **Night clothes/pajamas:**

 **Powers:**

 **How they got their powers (If you're lazy you can say they're a mutant but I don't advise it):**

 **Possibly and probably tragic backstory:**

 **Family if any:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Any Romance (fill out another form or tell me if it can be an OC):**

 **Anything else:**


	2. NEED VILLAINS

I NEED VILLAINS! REPEAT, I DO NOT HAVE A VILLAIN FOR THE STORY! Take the form, change the word hero to villain and add motivations. First chapter will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 2

"We've received... Countless reports of anything supernatural or containing the word ''super"." Maria Hill told Agent Phil Coulson over a Bluetooth headset.

"What has the government done?" Coulson inquired.

"Anything they could do to avoid it, write it off. The Avengers, according to them, don't exist. They erased any and all documents containing information about them. The Battle of New York never happened, Ultron never happened. Even Spider-Man and other non-Avengers don't exist." Maria flipped through a file. "Black Panther is the only one they haven't gotten rid of."

"Well. What about the bad guys?" Coulson sounded stressed.

"Ulysses Klaw is listed as a citizen of Rhode Island. That's all I've got."

"Let me know if anyth-" There was a sharp pop on the other line and a rumbling noise.

"Coulson? What happened?" The line went dead. Maria tried taking out her earpiece to fix it but it wouldn't come out. When she pulled it away there was a red and black goo on her fingers.

Then, there was a shrieking noise as the goo began to spread across her fingers. Maria screamed as she tried to pull it off her hand. It just spread to the other. It was up to her elbow now and it seemed to be alive.

She tried to reach for her alarm under her government desk, but the goo wouldn't let her.

Maria felt the goo reach her chin and engulf her head.

"No." Her voice was deep and raspy. She saw herself in the reflection of the shine on her desk. She had big, Spider-Man-like eyes. Her mouth was wide and was filled with sharp teeth. Then the world went black.

[...]

 _"Bank robbery in progress. Suspects are white males wearing animal masks. An owl, raccoon, and an eagle. All units respond."_ A man in a plain black luchador mask with Spider-Man looking eyes covered in black lenses and black trench coat made for combat stood on a building waiting for something all night.

He stepped off the building falling fifteen stories. He had landing on a van that resembled a UPS one. The doors on the back opened and he swung around getting in .

"Who the hell are you?" A Scottish man asked.

"I'm just looking for a van. I thought this one was nice but it's full of money and dick suckers so I'll come back later." The luchador man said sounding serious.

The one in the raccoon fired a spray of bullets at the luchador man. As if they were I'm water, the bullets slowed to a stop. However one went a bit to far and slightly dug into his arm.

"Ouch." He said as he flicked a bullet back at them. It went into the driver's hand at a real bullet speed making them swerve into a building. But before they could do that, the luchador man was gone.

Jesse Breyer was his name. He is 17. His powers were telekinesis and flight. And that bullet hurt. He was on a roof of an apartment building patching up the bullet wound.

"Ow." Jesse grunted as he lifted his arm. He looked over the city. No one knew he existed. And it was a good deal. No one knew he was alive , thus, the government didn't try to erase him.

"You like playing hero, don't you?" An unknown voice said. Jesse jumped and started floating in the air. He turned around. There was a man with a black leather jacket and black pants standing there. It brought back memories, painful memories.

"Who are you?" Jesse asked.

"Stop the questions Breyer. I'm here for one reason and it's not to talk. I know this is happening fast, you got back from stopping a bank robbery and, even the readers don't like how fast this is going. But I'm here to kill you." The man disappeared suddenly. Jesse bolted to the direction he was standing in. But he hit air. There was a kick in his back and he fell.

"Show yourself!" Flashbacks were in Jesse's mind in full force. There was a man in black armor and a white X on his chest in the vision. He shook his head.

Then there was an ear splitting noise and Jesse was knocked off the roof as he blacked out

 **That was not great but two points to whoever can identify the thing that took over Maria Hill! Don't judge this book by the first chapter!**


End file.
